Traitor
by CathyCullen16
Summary: Voldemort's POV. Voldemort finds a traitor in his ranks and fights for the loyalty of another. No slash. Very Dark. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

I could feel my face wrinkle in disgust as I watched my victim writhe in pain before me, pleading for mercy as if it were his common right to speak to me. "Quit your whining," I spat as I shot the curse at him. I couldn't help but smile venomously at the painful effect the curse had caused. "You know that I do not tolerate traitors. I will ask you one last time, what it is that you have been doing speaking with that Blood Traitor Weasley?"

He opened his mouth to speak but his words were unnecessary; I'd already infiltrated his mind. "Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth and maybe, just maybe I'll ease your passing."

"My Lord, I-"

I cut him off. "But I am not _your _Lord, am I?!"

"Master-"

"As much as I am pleased with the title, I will not have someone such as you tainting it," I snapped at him.

He paused unsure of how to approach the situation. He clearly knew his life would end either way and the only thing he could influence with his next few words was the tone of his emanating death. I watched waiting as the broken wizard before me came to a decision. I almost wanted to laugh when he squared his shoulders in a desperate attempt at bravery. "I have joined the Order," he decided to answer honestly.

Rage filled me and almost as a reflex I raised my wand. "_Crucio_!" Again the pathetic excuse for a wizard collapsed in pain.

"My Lord." Snape addressed as he entered the room. "I am sorry for interrupting, but I have just heard word from the Order that-" he looked down at Avery and seemed to come to realization I already knew the information he was going to tell me. "My apologies, my Lord, I hadn't realized." He bowed his head as a loyal servant should. If only he was fully mine, he could be great. He's been border line since I've returned and he has major potential, if only he would not be swayed towards the Order occasionally! He does not know that I know this and if it weren't for that _mudblood,_ Evans I think her name was, I wouldn't have any issues with him. Regardless, if he didn't straighten up soon I would have to give up on him.

"Ah Severus, no apology needed really," I assured him. I turned back to Avery's pathetic form trembling on the cold hard floor. A question formed in my mind. "What would you do to him?" I suddenly asked, and although I am looking at Avery, I am talking to Severus.

"My Lord?" Severus inquired as to what exactly I meant.

"What would you see as a serving punishment for this piece of shit?" I explained gesturing towards Avery."

Severus seemed to contemplate for a moment before answering. "Perhaps allow everyone a go at him. He has, no doubt made many enemies in your ranks. Maybe then just to drag it out and make an example, a show, humiliate him in front of everyone."

"How interesting Severus, it is not often that I see your sadistic side. I can't help but wonder if you might be one of those in my ranks he has made an enemy of. Even so, what did he do to earn such passionate thought from you? Not even Bellatrix brings this out in you."

"Yes, I admit I would love to put that incompetent arrogant son of a bitch in his place."

"Very well Severus, you shall have your turn at him." I smiled venomously at the thought. "You are dismissed for now. Send in Wormtail on your way out would you?"

"Of course." He said bowing his head and exiting the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Sorry this took so long to post. I could make up a bunch of excuses but I won't. In all honesty I had a bit of writer's block then got super lazy.

Also, I realized that I didn't really give you guys a time frame so this is supposed to be taking place during the summer between Harry's fifth and sixth year. If there seems to be anything else I missed please let me know in a review or a PM. Do you think I should re-write chapter one?

Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"My Lord?" the rat inquired fearfully, bowing low, as if that would keep me from cursing him into next week.

"Throw him in the dungeons before you find yourself in a similar state." I spat at him.

"Y-yes m-my Lord," he stuttered, standing in the doorway not moving an inch, the coward. He truly was vermin, everything I despised all wrapped up in one pudgy, rat-like man. Above all he was a traitor. Though it may be true that his actions had been my will it does not excuse his disloyalty and he will pay dearly for his cowardice.

"Now!" I yelled.

After watching the man scurry toward Avery I Disapparated from the Malfoy's ballroom and into my private quarters, deciding to retire for the night.

* * *

"My friends," I say with mock endearment to my inner circle. All of them are so painfully aware of how much of a friend I consider them to be. "Lucius, we shall start with you."

"My Lord," he started but I tuned him out since by the look on his face and a little light Legilmancy he had nothing of importance to say.

Instead I focused on my other followers, gaging their reactions and looking for tell-tale signs of something amiss. Many of them seemed to think Lucius' little speech was just as entertaining as I do, some even rolling their eyes. The man could talk about nothing for hours on end. A result of his upbringing, I dare say. Abraxas was the same way.

Others seemed a bit fidgety and distracted, obviously not listening to a word coming out of Lucius' mouth. These were the few people who noticed the absence of a certain traitor and were quickly drawing conclusions in their minds, though I doubt they would ever voice them. These also happened to be the people who worked the closest with said traitor, possibly even friends with him. They knew that if what they that to be true was true then they would be up next for questioning.

"Next." I prompted Nott, who was seat to the right of Lucius, thus effectively ending his endless drabble.

The meeting went on in much the same manner, only pausing briefly when I distributed a few 'crucios' for failed missions.

As the meeting began to draw to a close, I stood and spread my hands, demanding all the attention from the room, as if I didn't already hold it. "Friends," I smiled knowingly making everyone shift uncomfortably. "I have discovered recently, the most disturbing news. Someone very close to us has decided that..." I began to walk around the room, circling the long table of Death Eaters like a predator rounding its prey, "the old codger would be a better master than I. Any guesses who?"

A few Death Eaters were now visibly shaking in fear, the idiots. Anyone with half a mind would know that this 'someone' was not in the room or else they'd be singled out and under a cruciatus by now. "No one?" I was met by silence again. "Rowle?" I stopped behind Dolohov who was sat to the left of Rowle.

Rowle shook his head fearfully in response.

"No?" I took two steps so that I was directly behind him and place my hands on the high back of his chair on either side of his shoulders effectively scaring the shit out of him. I smiled. "I'll give you a little hint." I bend down to whisper in his ear "He's not in this room." Rowle jumped, nearly falling out of his seat due to the unexpected close proximity to his Lord.

After taking a moment to compose himself he took a look around the room and deduced who was missing. "Avery, My Lord?" he whispered.

"Who?"

"Avery?" he said a bit louder.

"Avery." I said for all to hear. "Are you sure? You know accusing a fellow Death Eater could prove fatal."

Shuddering, the Death Eater once again took a look around, second guessing himself.

"No need to survey the room again, Rowle." I said getting bored with his reaction. "You really must have more confidence in yourself." A really stupid comment for me to make, seeing as I consistently enjoy tearing down said confidence, but I knew that no one in the room would decide to voice their opinion on the matter.

"Now," I resumed walking around the room until I reach the head of the table. "I have decided that we shall all have a…" I paused trying to find the right word to use "chance to show him just what exactly we think of _traitors_."

I looked around analyzing the reactions of my followers. Some of them seem enthused, even happy to have a chance at him while others looked as if they want to vomit, and fair few don't seem to care either way. This was not unexpected, but two people's reactions did stand out. One was Severus, usually one who seemingly doesn't care was visibly excited, even to the point that Lucius was looking at him as if he'd cut his hair off. I almost laughed out loud at the thought. The other was Draco Malfoy who seemed disgusted. This would be his first run around with torture, well other than a crucio here and there but I have high hopes for him, being a Malfoy and all. Maybe Narcissa has spoiled him too much as Severus tried to explain to me before I had given Draco the Dark Mark. He had told me that he wasn't ready, that Narcissa had coddled him far too much. Maybe I should actually start listening to what he has to say. I'll ask him what he thinks would be the best way to break the boy in then. Oh, who am I kidding I'd never listen to whatever he suggests. As a matter of fact I'd probably do the complete opposite.

"Wormtail." He came out from a shadowed corner of the dining hall "Bring him up." I snarled without looking at him.

"Yes my Lord." He scurried from the room. Funny how his Animagus form was so accurate. Ha.

With that thought I retrieved my wand and vanished the table and chairs leaving many to fall on their arses as I gave no warning. A few however had taken it upon themselves to stand when I reclaimed my wand. They, of course, had been the ones serving me since before that stupid prophecy and the-boy-who-refuses-to-give-up-and-die-and-has-a-so-much-luck-that-it-should-be-illegal-and-therefore-in-Azkaban-and-out-of-my-virtual-hair were even thought of. Stupid Potter, fucks everything up all the time.

"Ahhh!" A scream came from just outside the door rousing me from my thoughts. A second later the door was being thrown open and Wormtail entered literally dragging Avery in by his hair. Let the fun begin.

* * *

A/N:Cliff Hangers. Love them or Hate them they are gonna happen either way! More to come soon.

Please Review!


End file.
